Various types of breathing masks have been used for race horses for the general purpose of filtering out dust and dirt during training on dustytracks, and also to protect the horse during cold weather training. An example of a prior type of breathing mask is described in the Equine Veterinary Journal, Volume 5, No. 3, issue of July 1973, on pages 131 through 134. This article describes some of the investigation work done in connection with the masks for use in below freezing temperatures. It also illustrates and describes a prior art mask which was marketed at one time, but apparently was not satisfactory and was withdrawn from the market.
In general, prior masks have been unsuccessful or have been difficult to use and have not provided adequate protection to the horse. Thus, there has been a need for an effective breathing mask, particularly for training race horses, which is simple to use, relatively inexpensive, and protects the horse against the various track and weather problems encountered.
Among the problems encountered is that in many areas, during certain times of the year, the tracks are dusty or dirty so that an additional burden of excess dust is placed upon the horse's nasal passages. Such excess dust tends to act to dry the nasal passages, thereby interferring with the function of the nasal passages which has to do with filtering dust and air borne germs and pre-warming the air entering the horse's body. It is believed that continual exposure to excess dust or dirty breathing conditions, particularly in young race horses, will produce chronic breathing difficulties. Hence, a suitable mask which serves to filter a substantial portion of the excess dust or dirt is desirable, provided it does not otherwise interfere with the horse's breathing.
Another problem encountered, particularly during training, is that in below freezing temperatures, various respiratory difficulties tend to develop as a result of the heavy intake of cold air, and particularly dry cold air, which affects the horse's breathing patterns and the nasal cavities.
Another problem which commonly arises in training race horses is that from time to time it is necessary to provide the horse with vaporizer-types of medication, particularly in aiding congestion problems and cleansing the horse's nasal passages. Thus, a suitable holder or container or mask which can be used for vaporizing inhalants, as a substitute for electric vaporizers or sealed room "steaming," is desirable.
Thus, the invention herein relates to a breathing mask construction which is particularly useful in handling the foregoing problems encountered in training or in otherwise handling horses.